


［极东］深渊花火

by AmeliaRing



Category: Hearts of Iron (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Multi, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaRing/pseuds/AmeliaRing
Summary: 与钢铁雄心四同人mod The New Order: Last Days of Europe的crossover。简单介绍背景就是枢轴赢了ww2后的世界。全员魔怔化注意。不能接受请直接点×退出本篇是献给世界反法西斯战争胜利75周年的礼物All for peace.
Relationships: China (Hetalia) & Original Character(s), China/Japan (Hetalia), Japan (Hetalia) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	［极东］深渊花火

一

“わたしたちが愛していった光陰は矢ほど短いようだ（我们相爱的时间多么短暂啊）”

电视荧幕上，女主角正躺在男主角的怀抱里倾诉。小船载着两人飘流在日暮时分的海面。索尼新启用的特丽珑晶体管技术把女主角苍白秀丽的面容完全清晰地投射在观众前,再辅以财阀的病毒式推广，跌宕起伏的剧情——中日混血和身患绝症。林幸子，这个名字风靡了整个泛亚共荣圈。

男主角，同时也是林幸子同父异母的兄长和爱人，在她耳边呢喃着最后的爱语。林幸子弥留之际，正要向男主角作最后的告别。这时，画面一转，伴随欢乐音乐，Coca-Cola的字样忽然跳出来占据视线。广告时间到了。

王耀刚刚提起的兴致被一扫而空，一边暗骂TBS一边转台。富士在播新京爱情故事，转台；朝日在播德美太空竞赛新闻，转台；NHK正在介绍明天即将举办的浅草寺花火大会筹备状况，停下。王耀漫不经心地听着对烟花匠人的采访，想着不知道本田菊有没有提前占个好座。很久没有和本田菊一起看烟花，祭典闷热人潮给他留下的印象仍然深刻。不过既然诚心给王耀发来邀请函，想来按他的性格定会做好万全准备。

开始忍不住胡思乱想的王耀瞄一眼贵宾等候室的自鸣钟。好嘛，都下午五点了。说好四点钟亲自来接机，现在连解释的人影都不见。王耀拨弄着葡萄味波子汽水上的玻璃珠，思考要不要在今晚晚饭里放多点芥末来让他呛醒。空姐温柔的呼唤打破他的幻想：“王先生，一位姓本田的先生来接您。”

本田菊素来只穿整洁的军礼服，今天不知怎的竟有许多皱褶。他紧绷眉头，见王耀安坐在沙发上看电视时才稍稍放松。随他身后的进来是一位老人，拄拐的步伐有些蹒跚，精神倒是不错，进门就冲王耀打招呼。王耀一开始还疑惑，待看清来人之后大悟：“你是那个骑马的西竹一？”

“王先生，您好。”西竹一伸出手去，王耀自然也回以友好的一握。对于西竹一这种不太热衷战争的华族，他依然能平和地以礼相待。这位曾经驰骋赛场的奥运明星，如今也与平常的老人无甚区别：“在下久不现身已有十数年，多谢阁下还能记得在下和天王星的昔日风姿。”

王耀道：“其实我还想起了您的父亲。令尊当年在北京做过一阵公使，与我接触过几回。”

“父亲逝世时在下才十一岁，如今也快淡忘他的事情。或许今日老身与您相遇于此，便是来补偿从前欠下的缘分”西竹一发出与年龄颇为相称的慨叹，“人生五十年，如梦亦似幻。”说完他自己倒也笑了。此情此景，两位远超七十多岁的老人就在他的身边，却如何都接不出“有生斯有死，壮士复何憾”的话。

本田菊为西竹一敬上一杯茶，道：“实在抱歉。要您年过古稀，还要身负重罪，远渡重洋去往印度，这都是在下的过错。路途遥远，请您千万保重。”西竹一却说：“只要天王星常伴我身，哪怕去德国我也愿意。这个时候，我再也不能在您的身边守护您和天皇陛下。您才最应该保重啊。”

饮尽这杯茶，便算是本田菊正式饶恕这个被判下叛国罪的罪人。西竹一将在印度了却余生，洗清他根本没有犯下的罪孽。但西竹一毫无怨恨，能陪伴他的挚友和爱马天王星走向生命尽头，是一种幸运，也是连日来的审判里本田菊唯一一件值得庆贺的事情。

“那么，在下走了。祝您武运昌隆。”西竹一为本田菊深深鞠躬，告别他曾经深爱的国家。王耀跟在本田菊身后，临走前被赤子之心打动也忍不住道：“印度炎热，不似日本温暖。西先生要多注意健康啊。”

  
本田菊今天没有坐自己的私家车，在停车场等他们的车挂着皇室的菊花标志。王耀坐上车才察觉，开车的也不是内阁配备的司机，而是身着军服的皇室侍卫。坐下后两人都陷入沉默。王耀无所事事，让侍卫打开车载电台听起演歌，对着蓝天白云空想。

“在下今天确实从国会来的，不过被一些事情耽搁住”先打破车内两人沉默的还是本田菊，他揉着太阳穴，紧绷的眉头仍然没有解开，“对不起。”

“什么议案要穿成这样去？”王耀从方才西竹一的告别中品出许多不对劲，但他不愿在这说破，被旁人直接听到总归不好，“本田先生，既然请人来看花火大会，可不能失于礼数。”

“花火大会吗……不说在下都快忘了”本田菊自嘲般地笑笑，“如果可以的话，在下当然很想和您一起去看。毕竟这是您这一年来终于肯收下的邀请。”慢慢挪近，菊靠在王耀的肩膀上，阖上眼睛休息。王耀瘦削的肩膀透过棉布硌着他的下颏：“瘦了。”

“但是GDP增长得很快，很快就能长回来”王耀接口道，“还是去公寓吗？”

“嗯。在下晚点回来，等下还要进一趟皇居。本来是直接去的，特意让人绕过来接您。”

“我还真荣幸啊，靠着本田先生能蹭一次皇室的车。晚饭要吃什么？”

“都可以，随您喜欢。”

“那就不要吃盐渍的东西。我做个豆腐海草汤，再做条鱼，两个人足够了。”王耀算好自己钱包里的日元，确定自己能买下什么样的鱼。本田菊从口袋掏出一条锃亮细长的钥匙，塞到王耀手里：“等我回来。”

二  
  
本田菊没有让司机开进永田町，王耀在附近的有乐町下车。相较于“亚洲橱窗”的繁华银座，有乐町的知名度稍次之，但也是东京人最爱去的购物地点之一。全亚洲的商品都可以在这里找到。满洲和泰国的大米，印尼和越南的水果，当然还有中国产的各式生活用品，所有这些都是沿用日本制定的亚洲统一品质标准。横跨亚洲东西的日本财阀会为商品寻找最好的渠道和方式。每一条西太平洋的鱼从捞上那一刻开始，就要按照严苛的标准一一分类称重售卖。王耀最后从超市冰柜挑中两条马鲛鱼，准备让本田菊放回冰箱冻着慢慢吃。

高楼林立的有乐町今日游人并不算多，时常能见到警官巡逻，一副节日前的冷清模样。车站旁边的公园里，三两个孩子正在夕阳下的草坪玩耍。王耀走出有乐町便有些忘记公寓的具体路线，冥思苦想中竟不小心撞到一个正在哭泣的小孩子。那孩子被人撞个正着，竟不哭了，只呆呆看他。

王耀递给他手帕，蹲下身子问：“小朋友，怎么在这哭了？”

那孩子没有接他的手帕，上下打量王耀几眼。许是觉得王耀可以相信，孩子擦擦泪眼：“我妈妈不见了，你有看到她吗？”

“这样……我没有看到，但是大哥哥可以带你去找警官叔叔，怎么样？”王耀想伸手牵起孩子，孩子却拼命摇头躲开，一串京片儿从他口里蹦出：“不要！我不要去找日本警察！爸爸说他们焉坏！会抓人走！”

王耀的手顿在半空，他改用北京话答道：“ 嘘……这地不能说这种话。相信我，我不会让他们把你抓走的。”同样亲切的乡音果然能捕获孩子的好感。迷茫的孩子抓起他的衣袖问：“你也会说中国话？”

“我是中国人，当然会说中国话。”一说起北京话，王耀便不像日语那样拘束。他用力拍了拍孩子的头：“走，带你找咱妈去。”

说得轻巧，王耀自己都对东京的路不太熟悉，更遑论寻人。考虑到身边带着半大孩子，王耀最终还是领他去买了盒明治雪糕，好让他安静坐在公园原地等人。王耀见他吃得兴高采烈的样子，自己也开心：“你妈妈是哪里人？她怎么不见了？”

“我妈妈在这上班，她好久没陪我玩了”男孩子笑眯眯地指着高大的商厦，嘴角的雪糕还没擦干净，“这里有很高很高的大楼！里面也很漂亮！要是我们家也有这么漂亮的地方就好了。”

“是啊，我也希望。但是——”王耀想到附近可是永田町，耳目众多，没有再向孩子解释，“别人的地方终究是别人的。希望等你长大，也能拥有自己的大楼。”

孩子的妈妈没等雪糕吃完就找来了公园。她扯着洗得发白的连衣裙，手掌粗糙，一见便知是整日苦劳的普通人。她抱着孩子，连声向王耀道谢便急忙走开。王耀在她身后用北京话喊了一句“您保重”，没有回应，怀里的孩子回首向王耀微笑挥手。夜幕降临，妇人的背影匆匆消失在霓虹灯影中。

王耀猜想他们家多半是偷渡过去的黑户，在这东京都内，甚至都不能受到正常社会秩序的庇护。他抬头环顾流光溢彩的商业区，灯光遥远恍如天宫上的繁星。什么时候，这样壮丽的景象也能在他的土地出现呢？什么时候，这样的人不必躲在灯影下？

本田菊的公寓通常整洁得不像有人曾经居住，所以每次王耀一来就很乐于在他的单身公寓里整出一些生活气息。比如安放几朵盛开的时令花朵——七月属于桔梗，文竹和满天星。王耀给水缸里的金鱼撒下饲料，戴上围裙，开始烹饪。冰箱里的香料和配料十分充足，足够他煮一大锅海草汤，依本田菊的口味还必须得放味噌。还有一些拉面和鸡蛋剩余，王耀把刚买的一大袋番茄塞进去，留给本田菊配昆布和海鲜。

海草和豆腐都洗净放进汤锅小火慢煮。马鲛鱼要切成块状才好下锅香煎。电视里的主持人正在播报明天的天气预报，晴朗酷热，适合观赏花火。那明天晚上最好早点吃饭。铃铃铃，铃铃铃，专心清理鱼肉的王耀一开始没在意。不一会儿猛然醒觉，该听电话了。古旧的拨号盘电话，在电视旁边和谐得毫不起眼。王耀想起本田菊曾说过这是皇居内线电话专用，犹豫半晌，终究拿起黄铜手柄：“喂？”

“王耀先生，请下楼来。皇居有人要请您来一趟。”温柔的女声听不出任何破绽，却让王耀的心泛起不安。“我在做饭呢，就不用麻烦了吧？”

“事出紧急，皇室人员已经在楼下等您上车。至少为了大人，请您一定要来，王……中国先生。”

  
三

汽车载着王耀飞过国会议事厅，驶过二重桥，直奔皇居。从紧闭的车窗能看到一路上架起的铁栅栏，荷枪实弹的陆军牢牢守住每一个大门。王耀经历不知多少次政变夺权，只消看上一眼就知道八成和陆军相关。东京都的新宫殿建成还不满两年，就要流淌新时代人的鲜血。唯一遗憾的是他没有来过，不知道和旧京都的紫宸殿有多少相像，不敢胡乱走动去找本田菊。

长和殿外早有人在等候他，是陆军的一名中尉，王耀心中暗道不妙，仍笑着迎上去问：“请问是哪位先生来请我呢？是本田菊先生吗？”

“本田先生和天皇陛下都在千草千鸟之间等您，请从这边走。”中尉为他指明方向，还补充说，“但是为了天皇陛下的安全，您必须先在长和殿更衣。”

被折腾一番套上纹付羽织袴之后，王耀反倒平静下来。本田菊无论如何不会是第一个被枪口指着的人，他对于那些人的重要性来说甚至不如天皇。即便如此，通往千草千鸟之间的路也过于漫长，陆军戒备森严，基本将整个大殿都封锁住。走过长和殿之后一片寂静，通往南庭中庭的门窗紧紧封锁。王耀独自走在通明的回廊，遥望尽头灯下映照的巨幅富士山画。今夜，注定是个不眠之夜。

两扇门被门前的军人缓缓推开，暖黄的房间正中，本田菊坐在平时宾客休息的椅子上，神情严肃。裕仁背对着门口在读墙上《万叶集》的和歌，回头瞟了一眼来人是王耀，便专注地继续默读。本田菊见王耀竟然愿意穿上和服来此，有些惊异：“你怎么来了？”

“我来看看你为什么还不回来吃饭。”清楚不是本田菊把他叫来之后，王耀心中担忧隐现。恐怕是有意把他引过来的陆军中人。王耀坐到本田菊身旁问：“是不是国会和军队发生了什么事？”

本田菊叹气。于这一事上，王耀大概有着全世界无出其右的敏感和经验，想要瞒过他几乎是不可能的事：“岸信介联合恒德亲王和武藤章兵变了。至于国会，是在下去接你的时候，众议院的冲突终于以流血收场，那些最改革和自由的代表都死在他的枪下。现在皇居和其他军队的连接已经被切断，陛下已经派人去请几位德高望重的前辈来解决。”

“海军呢？关键时刻联系不上？”王耀没料想情况如此严重，只好安抚起本田菊，“等联系上海军或许还能有挽救余地。”然而对上本田菊丝毫不改的凝重眼神，王耀便知这法子也行不通：“……西竹一的流放，就是因为陆军和海军之间相互指责推诿，矛盾激化。如今两军关系不佳，恐怕不到万分紧急时刻不会出动。”

王耀看向千鸟之间背对的裕仁，却被本田菊挡住目光将视线移到自己脸上：“请您不要动这个念头。否则在下和您都会更加危险。”

还没等王耀解释清楚，门被再次推开。先走进门的是竹内宫恒德亲王，他表情冷漠，双眼却熊熊燃烧着兴奋的火焰，那是来自权力欲望的滋味。随后是岸信介和近卫文麿。近卫年近八十，脸色一如头发雪白，颤颤巍巍地走进千草之间，见到端坐的本田菊和王耀，他怔在原地。岸信介，这场兵变的策划者，他一身军装，神情仍然难以捉摸，只是在近卫停下脚步时用手中的介错刀敲敲他，示意近卫不应停下继续向前。

“中国先生，您果然是个守约的人”岸见到本田菊身边王耀，欢迎道，“今夜东京各处混乱，只有在皇居，在下才能保证您的安全。”

即使在这个时候，岸仍然向裕仁恭敬地行礼，不管裕仁的脸上是何等的冷汗涔涔：“陛下，高木、木户、贺屋，这些罪人皆已畏罪自杀。只有近卫，愿意亲自接受陛下的降罪。此等忠君爱国之举，值得奖赏；然而念及数十年来近卫数次陷我大日本帝国于危境之中，过大于功。相抵之下，希望陛下接受近卫，让他偿还数十年的罪孽。”

裕仁的面容同样煞白，颤抖着说：“岸……近卫有何罪？”

“操纵大翼政赞会数十年，公器私用，中饱私囊。非但不能使我大日本帝国恢复到原来大东亚战争时期的辉煌，还数次让日本陷入衰退之中。此等罪人，不可饶恕。愿陛下明察。”

恒德亲王继续道：“陛下，国家的制度已经被政府和内阁践踏得不能依靠，国会的议员只为名利不顾良心，军队贪慕虚荣罔顾您的安全。只有岸信介阁下，才能使日本帝国重现辉煌啊。”

王耀对在场的其他人并无关心的意愿，他只担心本田菊。本田菊一个那么能忍耐的人，表情也开始逐渐扭曲。

裕仁没有说话，他失神地坐在座椅上，尽管与近卫对视却不见视线焦点：“……好吧。”

“这是在下的荣幸，能被陛下信任”岸抽出小刀检查，锋利的刃面映出在场心怀各异的人，交到近卫手中，“现在，是近卫你一死以报祖国的时候。”

近卫看看裕仁，又看看本田菊。他能发现本田菊十分痛苦，不全是因为现在紧张的气氛，而是正在有什么在由内而外改变他。前内阁总理大臣，曾经的首相近卫跪倒在本田菊的脚边，亲吻他的军靴，年迈的声音开口道：“这数十年，是我害了您。我曾试图用改革补救，但最后还是失败了。我这失败者的一生，请您永远也不要原谅我。因为我，没有来得及阻止这一切。”

“至少我会永远都不原谅你。”王耀在一边漠然开口道。包括现在在场的所有人。

还没来得及等岸动刀，一道枪声先回响在空荡荡的休息室中。近卫不知道从哪里掏出一把枪，对准太阳穴便按下扳机。子弹穿过他的大脑直达绘满花叶的屏风，血浆如彼岸花般爆开，溅到本田菊的的衣裤和手上。裕仁眼睁睁看着近卫就倒在他的面前，震颤得说不出一句话。

本田菊起身捡回那把勃朗宁1935型手枪，那是刚才他特意扔到地上踢给近卫的。他依然板正着铁青而穆然的脸。然而下一刻，深重的疼痛便从头脑深处袭来。王耀连忙接住倒下的他。疼痛使本田菊的五官变得狰狞，也让王耀一见便涌上无力挽回的悲哀。那是国家意识体转变思潮时的痛苦。平常慢慢转变的思想并不会产生如此激烈的反应，但本田菊在岸信介作为外力的强力催化之下，在王耀的眼前重新又走上了和数十年前一模一样的道路。

“止痛剂！给他上吗啡！”王耀忍不住喊道，“你们的御医都在哪里？先救人！”

岸信介指挥人把近卫的遗体用担架抬走。恒德亲王看顾，或者更准确地说是监视着受惊的裕仁。本田菊的意识还没完全昏迷，挪动手指指向岸：“你在……其他地方动手……我听到了……他们的哀嚎……”

“这是必要的牺牲，一切为了您和天皇陛下。”岸信介平稳地向本田菊鞠躬，仿佛刚才的一切都不曾发生，“那么，天皇陛下，是时候向全国起草您的布告书，重新改组内阁，建立一个更强大有效的政府。重现辉煌的时刻到了。”

“你他妈的！”王耀从本田菊手里夺过那把手枪，指向岸的大脑。只要他扣下扳机，岸信介就会死去，思潮的转变也许可以终止。并且，他不完全依靠于躯体而活，即使被恒德亲王或是岸信介的刀报复，他也有信心能在这里活下来。可是半躺在座椅上的本田菊强忍着疼痛，伸出肌肉痉挛的右手试图够到手枪。

岸信介的嘴角露出晦暗不明的笑意：“中国先生，扣下这个扳机，明天中国刺客刺杀日本首相的消息将会传遍整个世界。第二次大东亚战争将会立即爆发。如果您有信心对抗我们大日本帝国军队和财阀的合围绞杀，那么，现在就来尝试吧。”

想起来日本前高宗武的叮嘱，王耀恨恨地盯着岸信介，理性还是压倒感性。手枪重新被塞到本田菊手里，本田菊露出一丝惨淡的笑意，随即又被汹涌的痛苦所淹没。

裕仁终于从惊吓中回神。眼见本田菊万分痛苦地挣扎，他撑起沉重的身体，说：“去松之间。”岸信介知道新任内阁总理大臣尘埃落定，赞叹：“您一向是这么识时务，知天意，所以上天也眷顾您，让您一直安稳地当好这个天皇。来吧，让在下扶您过去。”虽然如此，裕仁还是拒绝岸的搀扶，固执地要一个人走到正殿。恒德亲王带着猎鹰般的眼神紧紧跟在他的身后。

现在千草之间只剩下本田菊和王耀两人。王耀把休息的座椅都拼到一起，让本田菊平躺在自己的大腿上暂时缓解。源自铁血思想和残忍杀戮的疼痛让本田菊快要窒息。他紧紧抓住王耀的手，像濒死之人抓住最后一块浮游的木板，拼命挤出声音：“兄长……”

止痛剂来得还算及时。还没等他说完后一句，便在吗啡的作用中渐渐平息昏睡。医生解释道：“应要求加入了一些镇静剂成份，这样大人会好过些。”

睡梦中的本田菊依然紧皱眉头，似乎在做噩梦。借着担架和医生的帮助，王耀把本田菊抬进里面的千鸟之间。在这里没有人走动，本田菊可以安心休息。王耀坐在他身边，等药效过去，本田菊重新醒来。确定他的健康安全，也确定他……到底变成什么样子。

“也许我就当初不应该听高总统的劝告，收下你的邀请函，”千鸟之间内，只有王耀的低声耳语回响“结果，战争还是要爆发了。”

  
四

滚烫的铁水不停奔流，汇入模具中熔铸成清晰的形状。钢材焊接处火花四溅，远远看去竟如白日里的流星。王耀站在走廊栏杆处，俯瞰着钢铁厂的工人们日以继夜的劳动。快一点，再快一点，要赶在战争爆发之前完成所有准备。新的武器已经铸成，要用它反抗数十年来所受的无数屈辱。

“王先生，早安。”高宗武从走廊的另一侧向王耀走来。这位现任中华民国大总统，在八年改革中耗损了黑发和健康，但是他的精神仍然矍铄，大步矫健地走着。王耀深信，不看到中国独立自主的那一天，这位总统死也不会瞑目：“高先生，早。今天经过我们自主改装的第一款坦克即将出厂，一切都很顺利。”

高宗武倚在水管搭建的栏杆上，欣慰道：“那么，我这些日子来的周旋就是有结果的。幸好最近日本那边放松了控制，许多重要技术人员和货物才能及时运过来。”

王耀闻言一愣：“日本那边怎么了？”

“我想想……或许可以称为第二次二二六，”高宗武平淡地叙述着，“宪兵队控制了整个东京，在对国内疑似通敌叛国的人进行审判，陆军和海军是审判的重点，甚至连那个骑马的西竹一都被推上法庭。”

敏感的王耀立刻想起，之前情报部门说过，他们和宪兵队之间有一场互利共赢的交易。以宪兵队的胃口，一定是相当诱人的利益才能促使他们成交。“这里面和我们的人有关系？”

高宗武仔细斟酌着用词，作为一个外交官出身的总统，他对于待人接物上总是处处留心：“可以说有，也可以说没有。我们的人只是给宪兵队提供了一些信息，而且后面日方再也没有提起——请您放心，绝不是什么秘密信息。是戴雨农还活着的消息。”

“可他确实死了。”一提起戴笠，王耀就会想起几十年前的事情，想起第二次世界大战的最后一场战役——重庆保卫战。两位领袖长眠于山城之下，中国又再一次分崩离析。只不过这一次有些不同，征服他的是隔海相望的本田菊。

“他真正的死亡并不重要。重要的是，宪兵队愿意让日本人相信。他们借此机会，将这个作为攻击政敌的证据。而我们则可以稍微从他们的控制中脱身”高宗武对这个交易十分满意，“直到今天，事情被他们演变到这个地步。”

王耀沉默。能从让宪兵队那贪婪的眼光移开固然是一件好事，但估计谁也没有想到，今天东京的混乱竟会源自一个中国人复活的谣言。高宗武真诚地恳求道：“我今天来，就是想请王先生帮这个忙。如今东京的局势不甚明朗，走错一步都可能提前引发战争。我们还需要一些时间……请您去安抚躁动的大日本帝国，让他依旧沉浸在您忠心耿耿的美梦中吧。”

高宗武递过一张邀请函，那是来自本田菊秀丽的手笔“致中国先生/王耀阁下”。这是今年的第三张邀请函，王耀再以工作名义推辞，便显得有些不把两国关系放在眼里。“好吧，我答应您。”

“我就知道您会答应的”高宗武微笑，“为了您独立统一的那一天来临，请稍作忍耐。”

“老高，真的要打吗？”王耀扫视在厂工作的每一个工人。高宗武提出的“三个现代化”，已经让整整一代人都把青春奉献给工厂。如果再打一场东亚战争，又将有一代年轻人把生命献给战场。每日多达十六小时的劳工制度，日本财阀腐败的盘剥，宪兵队的监视控制，这些沉重的枷锁已经快要勒得他麻木。第二次世界大战已经结束了二十三年，核弹的阴云仍然像达摩克里斯利剑般高悬在各国头顶。他不敢预计再打一次的损失。

“德国、伊比利亚、南非，世界从来都没有平静过，只是该轮到东亚了”高宗武陷入忧郁的回想中，“您知道，我的家人、同学和朋友基本都死在了二十年前，只有我活下来苟且偷生，当起可笑的总统。您的家人都还活着吧？那么，该去把他们救回来。分久必合，合久必分。自英国破开大清国门之后已经整整一百三十年，中华大地是时候统一了。” 

高宗武拍拍王耀的肩膀，回以他信任而坚定的微笑。这种微笑让王耀想起许多人，他们的笑闪耀着同样毫无惧色的光辉。他们前赴后继地奔向死亡，而王耀必须踏着他们的英灵一步步向前。

  
五

摩登大楼的日光灯与对岸浅草寺的灯笼遥相辉映，照亮东京湾的夏夜。堤岸上夏日祭摊位的电灯依次亮起，三三两两的游人，为每一朵升空盛放的花火而惊呼。似星星，如漩涡，菊花般的花火咚咚绽放，让观赏的游人心动不已。王耀和本田菊并肩坐在木板搭建的码头上，远离人群，将此夜的美丽尽收眼底。

“如此珍贵的夜晚”本田菊沉浸在这一刻的宁静，“和平的日常是这个国家失去最多的东西。三十年过去，或许能摆脱那个噩梦的那一天终于到来。”

“是吗？但是对于我来说，噩梦从未摆脱。你看，他们身上穿的浴衣布料，手上的苹果糖，脑后的发簪，全部都是产自我的地方。”王耀一一细数，“现在全都属于你。”

“你觉得我能享受这样的日常，是因为我在压抑自己的心。”愤怒之火，三十年来也从未止息。它潜藏在宁静的日常中，渐渐积聚，等待一个爆发的机会。

“不要再一次挑起战争了”菊轻握住王耀冰凉的手心，安抚他，“近卫的改革会让权力慢慢下放给你。财阀的行为会得到限制，宪兵队也会解除占领。这个世界，随时都有可能因为一场冲突爆发第三次战争。为了不再把东亚拖入战争的泥潭，不让我们的子民再经历一次痛苦……”

“遗忘才是最可恨的，这是虚伪的和平。”王耀一口否决，“况且，三十九年前的战争是你先挑起的。”

此时此刻，恰如彼时彼刻。或许国家的命运冥冥中自有上天操纵。否则，为何他们又会落到与多年前如此相同的境地？

一双手袭上王耀的喉咙，他被强大的冲击力撞倒在地。本田菊紧紧扼住倒地的王耀。花火在空中散开，映出本田菊那副杀意凛然却又泫然若泣的表情。

喧闹人潮散去，花火渐稀。幽暗的夏夜只剩下海面飘浮的灯笼。那是远方的人们在呼唤自己死去的亲人回家，在灯笼上写下挚爱的名字。本田菊从上面看到很多熟悉的名字。高木，贺屋，近卫，中曾根……那些人都随波逐浪，消逝在海水环流中。本田菊回忆起，在国会那些倒地的议员里，池田死前握着他的手殷切地说，日本是不会死的。话音刚落，枪声就结束了他的一生。

“如果这就是你所想看到的。那么，你成功了。”

王耀摇头：“这并非我所愿。”

手上的力道又加重几分，王耀感到吸入的空气逐渐稀薄：“岸信介是个什么人你不会不清楚。胆敢和恶魔交易，就要付出代价。热衷于发动战争的他，矛头一定会先指向抵抗力量最强的你。”

“为什么一条无中生有的信息就可以挑起全国上下的猜忌，日本先生不先自己想想吗？”即使在这种时候，王耀的头脑还在冷静分析，“军队的权力太大，不管是宪兵队还是陆军和海军。他们一旦控制皇室，就会重演这种悲剧。连近卫都无法动摇的，绝对权力。”

双手终于松开。本田菊的眼泪扑簌簌地落在王耀的脸颊上，和咸腥的海风混在一起，分不清哪个更苦涩。本田菊能听见岸信介用强硬手段控制各处的民众悲鸣，却无法阻止东京滑落地狱的深渊。

王耀从脖颈上解下什么，郑重交到本田菊手里：“我走了。”是公寓里的那条钥匙。

“为什么？你就不怕在下手里的核弹？要去找哪个西洋人？琼斯还是路德维希？可你找到他们，不照样也会成为他们的附庸？”本田菊死死抓住王耀的衣袖，他垂下头，凌乱的短发让王耀什么也看不清。

“现在可是二十世纪”王耀用尽全力，一根根掰开本田菊紧抓的手指，“没有什么宗主附庸，只是一场交易。为了彻底独立，我愿意付出一些代价。”至于代价是什么，王耀不敢想象，但一定要不惜代价才能成功。

“值得吗？”本田菊的手无处安放，只能抓紧自己的衣袖恫吓对方，“你就不怕死吗？我要是赢了，一定会把你彻底肢解。”

王耀笑了。他对自己涅槃重生的命运从未怀疑：“我是不会死的，只要还剩下一块土地……你早就知道，分久必合，合久必分，这是我的命运。”周期严密运转从未出错，连西洋文明的炮火都未能阻止。只要那颗永不屈服的心还在，他会再次站起来。

本田菊跪倒在地。他已经无力去挽回。最后一朵艳丽的牡丹花火升空，瞬息消散，终结这短暂的仲夏夜。

  
终

王耀从千鸟之间饿到醒来时，已是晚上十点。本田菊早已离开，只留下他的桔梗紫的军礼服披风还挂在王耀身上。一个侍从见王耀醒转，轻扣门扉细语：“王先生，请把披风交给我，随我从这边离开皇居吧。”

“本田菊呢？”

“大人正在处理国内的事务，恐怕没有空闲抽身来见您”几个侍从鱼贯而入，为王耀换上轻便的西服，“大人吩咐我们，要确保您安全离开。殿外会有人来接您去羽田机场。”

“我还以为他会就这样把我留下呢”王耀套上衬衫庆幸道，“好事。”

“大人担心新任首相会对您不利，要我们带您速速离开皇居”侍从拿起领带熟练地在王耀周围绕出一个结，大概日本人即使是逃走也必须打扮得整洁得体，“请这边走。”

回廊中守卫的陆军明显减少，显然裕仁还能说上几句话。侍从带王耀绕行正殿背后的表御所。西侧的停车场，一辆不起眼的黑色本田轿车正停在那里等王耀。王耀上车发现，驾驶位正是他所熟悉的本田菊出行常用司机。“好久不见，王先生”司机向他招呼道，“请坐稳了。路上可能会有些意外情况。不过不要紧，一定能安全抵达。”

王耀忽然想起，公寓里的豆腐海草汤才煮到一半，马鲛鱼还没下锅，可惜。

漆黑如墨的夜里，路灯黯淡，街市弥漫着不自然的气氛。车载电台里传出枢密院的公告“……尊贵的岸信介阁下，已被选为帝国的新任首相……”司机关掉嘈杂的电台，王耀终于能听清车窗外传来的军车咆哮声和不绝于耳的枪声混合在一起。

轿车开到今天路过的有乐町公园，透过铁丝网的缝隙能瞧见，秋千在空荡荡的公园里随风晃荡。一星焰火缓缓亮起，砰地一声，火焰熄灭，有什么像花火一般消逝在黑夜里。

END

注释：1.所有政治人物均沿用tno背景，和现实当中有不同之处，请勿直接代入！  
2.开头的电视剧捏他自《血疑》。1975年发行，这里让它稍微提前了。  
3.本文中提到的花火大会实为隅田川花火大会，一般在七月的最后一个周六举办。  
4.西竹一，日本著名奥运马术明星。他是这个事件中最无辜的核心。事情并非因他而起，但如果他不死岸信介必然上台。不过这也是tno不科学的地方，一匹马活了五十多岁……  
5.高宗武是tno背景中的中国总统。  
6.飘流灯名单：高木惣吉，贺屋兴宣，还想加个老朋友田中角荣的不过想想还是不加了。近卫文麿，大翼政赞会的创建者，可以说是日本走向Fascism的推手。国会的池田是池田正之辅。这些人都是tno中可操作的首相（当然基本都是战犯）中曾根康弘，出现在国会流血事件中，因为是老熟人所以加上去。（作者吐槽：这里就是一群老头子在搞政变嘛）  
7.tno中的日本控制领域远至印尼，中国分成很多块，主体只剩四川以东，北京以南（广东，上海都被吞了）。  
8.岸信介，日本魔怔人之首。在tno中如果让他上台就会触发可怕的44号命令，日本倒退变超国社（Ultranationalism）在文中事件顺序和细节和tno有所不同，我作了一些调整，使之看起来更加冲击和逻辑通畅。而且原游戏中，对岸的恐怖统治有“东京和南京别无二致”这样的描述。最后作者因为不忍心写得比较隐晦。  
9.飘流灯场景捏他自《苍穹的法芙娜》。实际上，这是日本盂兰盆节的一种习俗。  
10.因为原tno里中国线也没有做到大东亚战争，所以我干脆写到战争开始之前。欲知后事如何……请让制作组快做。


End file.
